Sparks Fly
by malasia19845
Summary: For the past 6 years since her dad left, Sally Ramirez had been living with her best friends. Now 21, he comes back with a big surprise, and an offer she can't refuse.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe it was just me, cause never in a millions years, could I ever believe this was true.

-Sally R.

New York wasn't quiet, to say the least. My friends had dragged me ALL the way out here, to celebrate my 21st birthday. Lucky me. Sally Ramirez was my name, I was just a normal college student. I was Dominican and European, resulting in Smokey blue eyes, a tan complexion and brown silky hair. For the past couple of hours, my friends have been trying to find just one club. ONE!. They've had yet to find it.

"Maybe it's back on 53rd?" asked my friend Rita. She wasn't very tall, about 5'1 actually, she was Puerto Rican, the youngest of all three of us at 20. She was very sassy for her size, but her looks aren't average, with her dark brown girls and very curvy figure. People always judge her on her looks, but she can hold out on her own.

Sofia, my cousin who knew her way, grabbed the map from Rita's cold hands. She was the oldest at 22. Her light brown hair, which was cut in an odd fashion with blonde highlights, framed her fair skinned face. Despite being related, she looked more Italian, like her dad, thus gaining his hazel brown eyes. Her brows narrowed in frustration. She didn't have the patience for this sort of thing, she had a bad temper actually but her smarts made up for it. The fourth of our group, Ari, walked over and tried to calm her down.

Ari was the sweetheart of the group. Her raven hair flew in the wind, her green eyes and ivory skin enhanced by the lights. She was a daddy's girl, her voice could melt your heart, and you literally can melt under her sweet smile. The four of us together, were called 'bombshells' by the guys back in California. Heh, funny how four bombshells just got lost in New York City.

"Maybe, we made a wrong turn?" Ari asked us confused.

"We would have noticed," Sofia looked at the map for about the 15th time. "Did I mention that I hate maps?"

"Oh really?" Rita replied in an sarcastic tone. As for me, I looked at the street signs. I sighed and shook my head.

"Uh guys, we're actually here" All three of them bolted up from the map, to see the sign overhead. The club Pulse was already on full swing. People were lined up from the entrance all the way to the end of the block. My friends urged me to go on. I smiled and walked forward. Showing the hustler our passes, he let us in.

"No line, sweet" Sofia mumbled under her breath.

The club's music was pumping. It was pretty dark, but you could recognize a few celebrities here and there.

"Wow, when your dad hooked us up, he wasn't kidding" I had yelled over the sound. Rita looked at me and smiled.

We had all headed to coat check and decided to get some drinks to start off the night. Rita, being the youngest, could only get non-alcoholic drinks. All three of us laughed as she huffed in aggravation.

The music was pretty fast, so we had decided to take turns dancing on the dance floor. It was my turn, so I had taken off my jacket, revealing a denim corset top, my skinny jeans and these amazing leather boots.

The music was pretty good, people brushed up against me, but I wasn't one to mind. The song by '3OH3 Touchin On My' came on full blast. I knew this beat by heart, by the time it was over, all four of us had now been dancing.

"Okay, now this party is in FULL motion!" Screamed Sofia. Causing the rest of us to stifle in laughter. As we kept moving, I felt eyes burning on my back. Stopping for a minute, I looked around.

Thinking it was just my imagination, I walked back to my awaiting friends.

Kendall POV….

The club was starting out good, I was just hanging out with the guys after our little flash concert in Times Square. We decided to treat ourselves to a little clubbing. James had been flirting since we got here. Logan was fidgeting in his seat and Carlos was already hyped by the feel of the club.

"We gonna start dancing yet?" Carlos asked ecstatic. James fixed his hair. "Lets do this"

They headed out, leaving me and Logan alone at the table. Only to see them skidding back. Pure excitement on their faces.

"We just saw some really hot girls on the dance floor!" James announced with excitement. Confused, they helped us and pointed them out. Four girls were laughing, having a good time. One of them had light brown hair with some piercing, another was raven haired, and very light skinned, the third was very curvy and short with dark brown hair, and the l-last…..whoa…She looked gorgeous, brown locks, blue eyes, tan skin and that smile.

"Kendall?" Carlos waved his hand in front of my face. I shook myself out of it, only to see her walk off into the distance.

"That one in the corset was hot huh?" James said with a smirk. I gave him a smirk back. A new song from our album, Time Of Our Life, had now started playing in the club. It got us excited.

"WATCH WHERE YOU PUT YOUR HANDS YOU CREEP!" All four of us had looked behind to see the brunette was being cornered by some other guy, he grabbed her wrist forcefully, to which she slapped him across the face. From the sound, she hit him pretty hard.

Angered, she headed out of the club, along with the others in her group. As soon as we got up, we were ambushed by party goers, making us miss them. A few minutes later, we had gone outside.

"Where did they go?" James said anxious.

"They gotta be around here somewhere" Logan said calmly.

"Guys, I think we missed them by a long shot" I said truthfully. It was a little sad, the brunette seemed pretty likeable, something about her familiar.

"Maybe we'll see them again?" Carlos asked us, to lighten the mood.

"Maybe Carlos, maybe" I replied looking out onto the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Sally's POV…

Two days later, we had arrived back in the sunny valley of California. The club idea back in New York was going great, until Mr. Manhands decided to feel me up, on well, everywhere. Rita understood that my mood was ruined, so we headed out to just hang out in Times Square and eat dinner in Olive garden. Even went to an expensive ice cream place by 55th. For all that, I was glad to be back home.

All of us had gotten back into our usual routine back in our house, far away from all the hustle and bustle of Hollywood. It was quiet out here, not that long of a commute to where we needed to be, and even the space was perfect. It was a white two story house, around 100 years old, with a porch, 5 bedrooms, a basement where we stored our media, a full kitchen and living room. My grandparents have lived in this house their whole lives, and they left it to me.

During the last 6 years, Rita had moved in, soon after Sofia and Ari. We all had wanted to live together and my grandparents would have wanted it that way. I had just finished cleaning up the living room.

"Jeez Sofia, please don't leave your boxers lying around!" I yelled. I sighed and picked up the other discarded items. Finished, took a minute to look at my watch.

"Wow, 8:48 am, way too early…might as well ride Night while I'm at it" Night was my horse, he was black and grey, and had these amazing brown eyes. I got him when I was a kid, and I loved him ever since. Taking that action, I wrote a note and left it on the fridge in case anyone else woke up, then headed out to the stables with a smirk on my face.

Meanwhile….

Kendall's POV

After New York, we were on the tour bus, heading through a valley in California. Our manager Alejandro wanted to pick up something back home.

"I didn't know you lived around here" Carlos had said. Alejandro was pretty young to be a manager, he was around his late 30's.

"Well Carlos, I have to go pick up someone, haven't seen her for a while" he had replied sheepishly.

"Who?" Logan asked curiously.

"Um, my daughter, haven't seen her for a long time" he face saddened a little bit. The bus driver had stopped at this two story house, it was surrounded by wildflowers, it was wide and very inviting.

"Okay boys" He motioned for us to come with him. James almost refused, but the curiosity got the best of him.

"Nice place" Logan said eyeing the house. Alejandro used the keys and opened the door. The inside was really inviting, there were a lot of warm colors, we just felt so calm. I looked to my left to see Logan staring off into space. He was even blushing. My eyes looked in his direction, to see a familiar face walking in nothing but a large t-shirt and batman boxers. She was the light haired brunette with blond highlight.

She rubbed her eyes and her eyes widened. "Uh whoa, what are you doing in my house?" the girl asked confused.

"Um, you're house?" Alejandro asked confused. "This is my house"

She squinted her eyes at him, a grin grew on her face.

"Whoa, uncle Alejandro?" she asked him. He was taken aback. "It's me Sofia, your niece?" He smiled.

"Whoa Sofia?" She nodded as she ran into his arms giving him a bug hug.

"So good to see you" she muffled in his jacket. He laughed. "Is Sally here?" he asked her. She shook her head. He sighed.

"Well, she should be back soon." Sofia answered. "I just never knew a hot boy band would appear on my front doorstep" she had said, her gaze never leaving Logan. Logan gulped and gave a sheepish grin. A yawn was heard from the stairs. The raven haired girl was here too. Carlos smiled. She slowly walked down the stairs in sweat pants and a smiley face t-shirt.

"Sofia, why is Big Time Rush in our house?" she asked confused.

"Apparently, they're with…" she trailed off, pointing to Alejandro. Her eyes widened.

"Mr. Ramirez?" she screeched. Her last word was really high pitched, taking us all back in surprise, Carlos just chuckled.

"Seems like I'm a bother Ari?" he laughed.

"N-no-no-no, n-not at all" she said nervously. "W-well, haven't s-seen you in 6 years, whoa, long time and S-sally, um" Ari kept looking at her hands, refusing to meet our gaze.

"What she means is that Sally doesn't want to see you" Sofia had said short and simple. Ari looked at her wide eyes. Whoa, didn't see that coming.

"I so was not gonna say that!" Ari didn't look happy.

"Well, it's true, you left her 6 years ago! What makes you think you can come crawling back?" Sofia spat at him. Alejandro sighed.

"Look, Sofia, I just want to make things right" He said pleading.

"Who's there?" A velvet voice rang though the house. A girl had walked into the living room with a flannel shirt, skinny jeans and cowboy boots. Brown hair, tan skin and Smokey blue eyes.

"Whoa, you're the girl from the club" James announced with a smile on his face. She smirked.

"Sally?" The brunette looked doe eyed at our manager. All four of us knew, she was related to him. She was his kid.


	3. Chapter 3

Sally's POV ….

I couldn't believe this, standing in my living room was….my father. He looked a bit older, but still looked young enough to be my older brother. His dark brown hair was shorter now, he was dressed casual and had a cell phone and beeper attached to his belt. His eyes were pleading for me to hear him out. He stepped forward, and I stepped back, turned on my heel and ran out of the house.

He was still calling my name, but I was way too far to hear him anymore. Hiding in the barn wasn't a very good idea, but the top was very secure, so I climbed up the ladder and hid by some old boxes and hay. I was almost losing it.

"Dammit…dammit….dammit" I muttered under my breath, holding back the tears. My back leaned against the wooden frame of the barn. I jumped when I heard the ladder creaking with each step. Ari's head poked out from the top. She looked hastily for me, until she saw my flushed face.

"There you are, I was wondering w- sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked me concerned. Ari kneeled down to my view, her face filled with worry. I averted her gaze, I was on the verge of crying, I hated letting people see me cry. A sigh fell out, calming me down.

"It's just…he came back…he actually c-came back…..and I don't know how to feel about that" I replied letting my head fall on my knees, hugging them to my chest. Ari could only sit down and try to comfort me.

Kendall's POV…..

Well, that wasn't as expected. All four of us had expected a tearful reunion, full of crying and love. All we saw was a girl frozen with fear and pain. She then suddenly ran off, leaving Alejandro just standing there. He could only walk over to the kitchen and lean against the small island, he was in pain, anyone could see it.

"Okay, you kind of deserved it" Sofia said in an unsure tone. Logan looked at her surprised.

"How could you say that?" he asked her in shock. Sofia scoffed.

"Did Alejandro ever tell you, he left Sally the year his wife died? Or how he hasn't called, or even sent any letters?" We looked up to see the dark haired brunette, in waves, fully clothed walking down the stairs.

"See? Rita knows what I'm talking about!" Sofia had said with a frown on her face. Rita scrunches her face in disappointment at her friend.

"I'm sorry, why are you all here? Not that I'm complaining" Rita said with a sympathetic look.

"Well, Alejandro said he wanted to pick someone up. We didn't know about any of this" James protested. Rita smiled, but it was sentimental. James saw it and smiled back, in a flirtatious way.

"Okay, stop flirting!" Sofia yelled, cutting the contact between them. "I want breakfast, Sally is missing, and I have very mixed emotions about having celebrities in this household!" Rita crossed her arms and smirked.

"You weren't complaining when Johnny Depp stopped on the way here to get some gas" Rita said with a smirk in her voice. Sofia froze, a bit red in the face and scowled at her friend who flashed her a grin.

"So, um, where would your friends be?" I asked curiously. I'm actually worried how Sally was going through all this. The girls both looked at each other and shrugged.

"Maybe the barn?" Sofia rubbed her chin. "Or she ran into the forest?"

"Or she went off on her horse?" Rita joined in.

"Hell, she could be anywhere by now" Sofia yelled aggravated. The rest of us had just decided to sit and wait, the four of us had taken refuge in the living room, while our manager had begun to look around the house.

"Wow, forgot how many photo's there were" Alejandro mumbled, trying to ease the awkward tension. Rita smiled a bit at this. It was true, there were a lot of pictures, flooding a lot of the walls. Alejandro examined everyone, smiling bit by bit. It was sad to say the least. The back door had creaked open, Ari had come back, with Sally. A stern look on her face, she wasn't happy.

Sally's POV

Ari had begged me to come back inside, or else there would be some serious trouble. I knew what she had meant, so I came back to the house, to only see that the boy band and my father were still there. Damn it.

He looked at me surprised I had come back. I sighed rubbing my temples.

"Okay…..um….what brings you back to California?" I asked him placing my hands on my hips. It was awkward enough that he came back six years later, but it was even more awkward that he brought work with him too. He could only cough a bit and try to give me a clear answer.

"Um….well…." He began, feeling a bit tense.

"He just wanted to see you!" Carlos blurted out with a grin on his face. I laughed a bit at that one, he seemed way too innocent. Sofia was keen on keeping her ground, giving a cold stare to a man I call dad.

"Sally, I really wanted to see you sweetheart" Sweetheart huh? I haven't heard someone call me that in a long while.

"You could have called, or written" I replied folding my arms. It was hard to focus on him, when we had an audience. Four attractive, boys, my cousin and my best friends all watching from their point of view.

Dad just sighed as he tried inching closer, Sofia kept her ground, but I firmly grasped her shoulder and shook my head. She nodded and sat with the rest of the group. By the time I looked back, he was right in front of me, his eyes pleading for another chance. It even looked like he was about to cry. It broke my heart.

"Lo siento hija, I'm so sorry" That did it, I threw myself into his arms. I was already tearing up just from it all. His arms held me, repeating sorry over and over again. He didn't have to say sorry, I already forgave him. All that mattered was, that he came back home. I had a dad again.


End file.
